The Song of My Beats
by froideur de higanbana
Summary: Dedicated for Boeing X-6 Coftensix 2009-2010. The last party of 3-A, so it will be a concert! Epilog. RnR?
1. Prolouge

**The Song of My Beats**

Higanbana Rin Lidde~2010

Friendship/Drama. T

Songfic, OOCness, Gajeness, AU.

**Pandora Hearts **by** Jun Mochizuki**

Songs by **Various Artists**

* * *

_Dedicated for Boeing X-6 Coftensix 2009-2010_

.

This is our last time, so make sure everybody is crying.

The happy tears.

.

* * *

Prolouge

* * *

**It begins here...**

"Jadi, kelas 3-A mau menampilkan apa?" tanya Liam-sensei.

"Haunted house!" kata Vincent.

"Moe-moe Maid Cafe!" usul Sharon.

"Drama!" kata Jack dan Oz kompak.

"Abstain," kata Gilbert.

"Pertandingan makan!" kata Alice semangat.

"Pameran komik," kata Echo—dengan nada datar seperti biasa-.

Seisi kelas langsung ribut, semua punya usulan mereka masing-masing. Liam menutup kupingnya, ingin rasanya dia keluar dari ruangan kelas tersebut.

BRAK! Alyss menggebrak meja.

"Sebagai ketua kelas, akan kutentukan! Kita akan membuat Live Concert Kelas 3-A!"

"HAAAH?"

**And continued, here...**

* * *

H-10

Semua murid 3-A berkumpul di kelas, Alyss berdiri di depan kelas, memimpin rapat.

"Hey, tidak adil jika yang mengisi acara dari kelas kita hanya lima orang. Bukannya kelas kita ada empat belas orang?—kalau dipikir sedikit sekali, ya?—" kata Alyss.

"Soalnya yang tidak tahu malu cuma lima orang..." kata Elliot sambil memasang tampang tidak tertarik.

"Kalau aku sih, mau saja... Kan Gilbert juga ikut," kata Vincent. Gilbert menoleh dan memasang tampang putus asa, "Bukan ikut, tapi dipaksa..." bisiknya.

"Kalau cuma band tidak seru, Alyss..." kata Lotti.

"Kau punya usul?" tanyanya.

"Paling tidak kau harus membuat masing-masing satu dari empat kategori," kata Lotti sambil menunjukkan angka empat dengan jarinya. "Vocal solo, Vocal Group, Music Off-Vocal, dan Band."

"Band sudah ada, berarti tinggal tiga lagi..." tambah Zwei.

Reo mengangkat tangan, "Kalau cuma instrumental, aku dan Elliot mau saja duet,"

"Hey! Apa-apaan kau, Reo? Aku tidak mau!" protes Elliot.

"Kalau Elliot tidak mau, tidak usah dipaksakan, Reo..." kata Alyss. Elliot mengangguk setuju

"Aku akan melepas kacamataku nanti,"

"Yak, Music Off-Vocal yang pertama akan ditampilkan oleh Elliot dan Reo," Alyss mencatat di buku notes-nya.

"Dasar pengkhianat, kau Alyss!"

Dan akhirnya, setelah melalui debat panjang, kelas 3-A akan menampilak Live Concert berjudul 'Pandora Beats! My Thousand MUSIC 2010'—oh, sungguh judul acara yang tidak enak dibaca—dan menampilkan lima buah lagu.

* * *

H-5.

"Alice, suaramu masih belum masuk. Break, perhatikan tempo lagu, jangan asal gebuk. Oz, jangan kejar-kejaran dengan musik. Jack, improvmu berlebihan. Gilbert, intronya belum mulus," Alyss memainkan jarinya sambil menunjuk lima orang yang baru saja mengakhiri permainan mereka.

"Argh! Aku salah dimana lagi, sih?" protes Alice.

"Yang namanya drumer kan tidak usah terlalu mengikuti, yang penting mainnya bisa masuk," kata Break.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengar permainan keyboardku sendiri! Sound systemnya payah!" kata Oz. *Hey, saya pernah mengalami kejadian itu!*

"Gitaris kan harus mencolok..." kata Jack sambil menyibakkan poninya.

"Uh, sudah kubilang aku tidak mau main bass..." kata Gilbert sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Alyss menghela nafas, yang namanya dadakan memang tidak pernah melalui jalan yang mulus.

"Lagipula, Alyss. Yang paling penting kan, kita menikmatinya. Tidak usah terlalu memperhatikan detil-detil kecil begitu..." kata Oz sambil tersenyum santai.

"Tidak, Oz! Kita harus tampil paling baik dari kelas-kelas lain! Ini acara perpisahan angkatan kita! ita harus bisa membuat semua orang terpukau dengan kelas kita!" kata Alyss menggebu-gebu.

"Kalau kau merasa begitu hebat, kau saja yang menyanyi!" kata Alice sambil mendengus kesal, dia meloncat turun dari stage dan meninggalkan ruang aula.

"Tuh kan, Alice marah..." kata Jack. Alyss menggembungkan pipinya, mukanya memerah.

"Jadi kau lebih peduli pada Alice? Ya sudah, susul sana!" bentaknya. Dia berbalik dan ikut-ikutan pergi meninggalkan aula. Semuanya sweatdrop.

"Yang namanya kembar itu seperti ini, ya?" gumam Gilbert.

"Jack, istrimu marah, tuh..." goda Break.

Jack mendelik, "Diamlah, Break!"

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat dan memilih untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Bukan untuk meminjam buku, tapi memakai internet gratis dan membaca komik online.

* * *

"Menurutmu ini bisa berhasil tidak?" tanya Oz.

"Mungkin, di Minagoroshi-hen sudah ada titik cerah, jadi di Matsuribayashi-hen mungkin bisa berhasil," kata Gilbert.

"Bukan itu, Gil! Kau ngomong apa, sih?" Oz mengintip box Gilbert. "Pantas, baca Higurashi ternyata..."

"Maksudmu memangnya apa?" tanya Gilbert. "Acara kita," kata Oz.

"Alyss terlalu antusias, jadinya banyak yang merasa sebal dan uring-uringan—seperti Alice tadi-," kata Break.

"Menurutku, Alyss cuma berusaha agar di saat-saat terakhir kita bisa kompak. Kau tahu kan? Ada beberapa masalah sebelum ujian kemarin dan lain-lain sebagainya yang membuat kita renggang," kata Jack sambil membuat gestur-gestur berlebihan.

"Maksudmu ada yang cinta lokasi?" tebak Gil.

"Salah satunya," kata Jack sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Memangnya itu masalah, ya?" tanya Oz. "Cinta itu kan bukan sesuatu yang pantas untuk dipermasalahkan..." lanjutnya. Yang lain terdiam, sependapat dengan Oz.

"Oz, Break, Gilbert, Jack?"

Oz kaget dan langsung salah tingkah begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara itu.

"Hai, Echo-chan!" sapa Jack.

"Kalian tidak latihan?" tanya Echo.

"Vokalisnya kabur," canda Break.

"Hey, Break. Err- Echo sendiri? Lima hari lagi, kan?" tanya Gilbert.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku latihan di rumah," kata Echo.

Sementara mereka berlima berbincang-bincang, hanya ada satu orang yang tidak berani menoleh ke arah Echo.

"Oz?"

"Yyyy... Ya? Kenapa? Ada apa?" Oz salah tingkah.

"Kau terlihat aneh, Oz? Kenapa?" tanya Echo.

"Frustasi menghadapi acara kita," kata Jack. "Maklumi saja, dia memang mudah nervous," canda Jack.

"Oh... Kalau begitu aku duluan," kata Echo. Dia berjalan meninggalkan empat laki-laki itu, dan...

"Echo!" panggil Oz. Echo menoleh. "Ya?"

Muka Oz memerah, "E.. Eh... Mo... Mohon ke.. Mohon kerjasamanya! Untuk acara kita. D... Dan aku sangat ingin melihat penampilan Echo!" kata Oz. Echo tersentak, mukanya sedikit memerah. Dia mengangguk sekali dan berlalu pergi.

"Aku juga, Oz..." gumam Echo.

* * *

H-3

"Tidak mau," Alice tetap fokus ke layar televisi. Dia tetap fokus bermain game.

"Ayolah, Alice! Tiga hari lagi, Alice! Tiga hari lagi!" kata Alyss.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kau saja yang menyanyi..." kata Alice.

"Huwee~Alice, onegai... Kau punya suara terbaik yang pernah kudengar!" rayu Alyss.

"Hh... Apa boleh buat. Tapi kali ini kau tidak boleh protes," kata Alice. Dia tidak tahan juga dengan rayuan Alyss.

"Terima kasih, Alice! Kau memang saudara kembarku yang paling baik!" Alyss langsung memeluk Alice dengan erat.

"Argh! Lepaskan, Alyss! Kau seperti anak kecil!"

* * *

H-1

Dibilang bagaimanapun, semakin hari, Alyss semakin menyebalkan. Dia semakin menampakkan 'Queen Mode'-nya, selalu mengoceh tentang hal-hal kecil, dan yang paling menyebalkan, dia hanya memerintah dan tidak latihan!

"Cukup! Aku muak denganmu, Alyss! Kami sudah berusaha sebaiknya, dan kau? Hanya duduk di sana sambil memarahi kami!" Lotti melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Alyss berdiri dan menatap Lotti.

"Hey! Aku hanya berusaha agar kita tampil terbaik, Lotti!" kata Alyss.

"Alyss, tampil terbaik tidak harus tampil sempurna..." kata Jack. Alyss memandang ke arah Jack. "Lalu apa? Bukankan jika tampil sempurna artinya kita yang terbaik?"

"Alyss! Kesempurnaan bukan nilai mutlak!" bentak Alice.

Alyss terdiam, menyadari bahwa tidak satu pun yang mendukungnya. Satu per satu dari mereka meninggalkan aula.

"Alyss, kau mungkin ingin yang terbaik, tapi caramu ini salah..." Oz menepuk pundak Alyss, lalu pergi. Yang lain pun mengikutinya, hingga kini hanya ada Alyss sendirian di aula.

"Aku cuma ingin semuanya menikmati..." desisnya sambil terisak.

* * *

H-1

Alice menengok saat melihat sosok berambut putih itu pulang.

"Kau pulang juga, Alyss..." katanya. Alyss tidak menjawab, dia berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Matanya bengkak, habis menangis. Alice mengangkat sebelah alisnya, meski dia memasang tampang seperti itu, dalam hatinya dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Alyss.

"Hh..." Alice menghela nafas berat. "It can't be helped..." Alice membuka ponselnya dan mulai memainkan jari-jarinya diatas keypad.

"Hey, Lotti, Sharon, Zwei. Ini Alice. Ya, ya... Kita sedang conference sekarang, hanya berempat. Hey, aku boleh bertanya pada kalian?"

* * *

**And the day finally comes, here...**

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Thousand Enemies

Disarankan untuk membaca fanfic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Thousand Enemies dari Girls Dead Monster (Insert Song untuk anime Angel Beats!) Yang di blold adalah lirik lagu, dan italic untuk pikiran.

**.**

**The Song of My Beats**

Higanbana Rin Lidde~2010

Friendship/Drama. T

Songfic, OOCness, Gajeness, AU.

**Pandora Hearts **by** Jun Mochizuki**

Songs by **Various Artists**

.

_Dedicated for Boeing X-6 Coftensix 2009-2010_

.

This is our last time, so make sure everybody is crying.

The happy tears.

.

Thousand Enemies

.

Day H

.

Alyss mengintip dari backstage. Kelas 2-D sebentar lagi akan menuntaskan drama mereka, dan itu berarti seharusnya penampilan pembuka kelas mereka akan segera dimulai. Tapi percuma saja, semua orang mengundurkan diri.

"Alyss, mana teman-temanmu?" tanya Liam. Alyss tidak langsung menjawab, dia duduk di tangga sambil memeluk kakinya.

"Liam-sensei. Aku... Sebenarnya..."

.

"Apa? Kalian tidak jadi tampil?" Liam kaget mendengar laporan Alyss.

"Maaf, aku terlalu keras pada mereka, jadinya mereka tidak mau tampil..." desah Alyss.

"Tapi sebentar lagi..." belum sempat Liam menuntaskan kata-katanya, MC sudah mengambil alih panggung.

"Selanjutnya, Music Off-Vocal dari kelas 3-A!"

.

Tepuk tangan terdengar begitu ramai. Tapi yang ditunggu tidak datang-datang.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau, Elli?" tanya Reo. Elliot menggeleng, "Aku akan tampil kalau ada satu orang saja dari kelas kita yang tampil," ujarnya. Semua anak kelas 3-A duduk di satu deretan yang sama, menikmati acara hari ini tanpa merasa ada yang kurang. Seolah-olah mereka tidak punya tanggung jawab. Egois memang, tapi wajar saja. Mereka sudah terlanjur sebal.

.

MC nampak kebingungan, karena Elliot dan Reo tidak muncul-muncul. Dari backstage, Liam memberi tanda untuk melewati penampilan mereka. Alyss duduk meringkuk di tangga, habislah sudah 3-A.

"Err—Sepertinya ada sedikit kesalahan teknis, jadi..."

"TUNGGU DULU!"

Semua menoleh ke arah suara. Pintu aula terbuka, terlihat empat orang berdiri di sana. Sosok gadis-gadis 3-A

"KYA! Alice-senpai!" teriak murid-murid kelas satu dan dua.

Alice berjalan mantap tanpa ragu menuju panggung sambil membawa gitarnya. Di belakangnya, ada Zwei, Sharon, dan Lotti yang berjalan beriringan. Semua orang langsung memberi tepuk tangan pada mereka berempat saat mereka naik ke atas panggung.

Alice merampas mike dari MC, "Maaf, semuanya! Music Off-apalah itu—dibatalkan! Tapi kami akan menghibur kalian semuanya!" ucapnya bersemangat.

"YEAAAAH!"

Di backstage, Alyss speechless. Dia merasa sebal karena dikerjai, sekaligus lega karena teman-temannya mau tampil.

"Alice, kau menyebalkan…" desisnya.

Mereka berempat berpandangan lalu mengangguk bersamaan. Empat gadis muda ini mengenakan sailor seifuku berwarna putih-biru dengan sedikit sentuhan rock dari aksesorisnya. Zwei langsung mengambil posisi di drum, Sharon di Bass, Lotti di Lead Guitar, dan Alice di vocal sekaligus guitar.

"ALICE! WE LOVE YOU!"

"KYA! SHARON-SAMA!"

"LOTTI-CHAN!"

"ZWEI! KAU KEREN!"

Tepuk tangan serta teriakan mereka membuat suasana semakin ramai. Keempat gadis ini berpandangan, lalu tersenyum puas.

"A...lice?" Gilbert membelak tidak percaya.

"Istrimu nekat juga, ya?" Oz menyikut Gil sambil tertawa mengejek.

"U...Urusai!" ucap Gilbert sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Elliot, ada yang tampil tuh..." Reo tersenyum puas. Elliot memandangi panggung dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Mau apa mereka? Dan kapan mereka latihan?"

Alice tersenyum, "Kalian tahu, tidak selamanya orang menyebalkan itu tidak baik. Jika saja kalian mau mencoba untuk sekali saja memahaminya, kalian akan tahu jika sebenarnya tidak ada yang sengaja bersikap menyebalkan. Karena itu, kami akan menjelaskan kepada kalian, jati diri dari orang menyebalkan itu!" Alice melemparkan pick gitarnya ke udara, lalu sedetik kemudian menangkanya kembali, dan mulai memainkan gitarnya. Tepuk tangan terdengar makin keras, seolah memberi aba-aba untuk memulai penampilan.

Intro dimainkan dengan mulus dan enerjik, dan saatnya Alice memamerkan suara indahnya.

**

* * *

Passing the time with you when you're in a bad mood**

**There's one thing that I've learned**

**You're just pretending to be like that and desperately fighting**

**Don't ever change yourself like the ice does**

_

* * *

Kau tahu, Alyss? Kau sangat bodoh! Kau bersikap sangat menyebalkan, tapi sebenarnya kau tidak lebih dari anak cengeng yang masih suka memelukku seperti jaman kita kecil dulu._

_Tapi dari semua orang, aku paling mengetahuinya, Alyss. Kau hanya berpura-pura seperti itu. Tolonglah, jangan ubah dirimu jadi berhati es begitu. Tidak cocok._

* * *

Suasana makin memanas, Alice sempat melirik ke arah backstage, menemukan Alyss berdiri di sana sambil berkacak pinggang—tetap dengan gaya bossy-nya-, namun dia tersenyum puas. Alice kembali ke arah penonton, memainkan reff kesukaannya.

**

* * *

Even if the summer sun's rays are hot, don't melt away**

**I'm sure that just ahead, there's a beautiful glacier**

**That kind of heart with a shape – if they'd realize it, all people have them. You have one too!**

_

* * *

Jadi, berjanjilah, meski matahari musim panas seolah melelahkan segalanya, jangan pernah meleleh._

_Semua orang memiliki hati yang lembut, jadi jangan sok menyebalkan begitu! Aku yakin kau juga memiliki hati yang lembut, hati yang jauh lebih lembut dari orang lain._

**

* * *

Come on, let's move ahead across any number of bridges.**

**We'll always be together like lovers,**

**So even if the summer sun's rays are hot, we won't be apart.**

_

* * *

Hey, Alyss. Kau menyebalkan. Karena kau, aku belajar untuk menjadi diriku sendiri. Melakukan apa yang harus dan ingin kulakukan atas kehendakku sendiri. Meski rasanya berat, dan kadang-kadang aku malas melakukan hal seperti itu, kau selalu menjadi orang yang paling bersemangat—sekaligus paling berisik-. Tapi aku sangat menghargai itu, Alyss. Kau benar-benar orang yang unik, dan langka. Haha, dan maaf sudah memarahimu kemarin. _

**

* * *

Hungry and unable to keep on walking**

**There's one thing that I've learned**

**I'm putting off the things I should do and just doing what I want**

* * *

"Hey, Alyss…" terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang. Alyss menengok, "Jack?"

Jack tersenyum, menghampiri Alyss. "Tidakkah kau merasa, mereka benar-benar bersemangat?"

Alyss mengangguk, "Mereka hebat," pujinya.

"Tapi mereka tidak bermain sempurna. Alice yang suaranya terkadang fals, tempo permainan Sharon juga kadang tidak pas, Lotti yang tidak terlalu mengerti teknik bermain gitar, dan permainan Zwei yang terkesan asal gebuk…" kata Jack. Alyss tertawa, "Lihat siapa yang banyak berkomentar sekarang," katanya sambil memandang Jack. Namun, tiba-tiba saja dia menyadari sesuatu. Itulah yang selama ini dilakukannya pada mereka. Alyss terdiam.

"Tapi mereka menikmatinya, dan orang lain menikmatinya. Suara mereka sampai ke hati tiap-tiap orang, termasuk dirimu. Jadi, Alyss. Belajarlah untuk menikmati sesuatu," kata Jack. Alyss tertawa, "Jangan berkata sok begitu, dasar tuan maniak improv…" kata Alyss, kembali mengingatkan Jack pada permainannya.

**

* * *

I'll eat my food and get ready to fight!**

**I want to have this forever – as strong as steel,**

**A stubborn spirit that won't let anything through.**

_

* * *

Alyss, kau menyebalkan. Kau ingat d__i hari ulang tahunku? Kau memberikanku bass. Earth to Alyss, kau masih ingat impianku ketika SMP, Alyss? Dan kau membelinya dengan uangmu sendiri. Aku masih ingat saat kau mengajariku cara bermain bass, dan menghilangkan rasa minderku, karena kau tahu kan? Aku merasa malu dengan image-ku yang sekarang—image gadis feminim, tepatnya-. Tapi kau selalu mengomel-ngomel, berkata kalau tidak masalah menjadi berbeda, selama aku menjadi diriku sendiri. Dasar keras kepala._

* * *

"SHARON! Break mencintaimu!" teriak Vincent dari bangku penonton. Sharon yang mendengarnya hanya mengerjap, mukanya memerah. Seisi aula tertawa, dan Break hanya menyembunyikan mukanya, menahan malu.

"Brengsek, kau!" umpatnya. Vincent hanya terkekeh-kekeh.

Kembali ke penampilan di atas panggung, mereka terlihat tetap bersemangat, meski keringat mulai bercucuran. Ya, mereka telah berusaha semampu mereka.

**

* * *

I'm sure that even now, it's in the middle of standing still and defending.**

**Countless enemies are in my way**

**Waiting for me, waiting inside of you, too**

_

* * *

Kau sangat menyebalkan, Alyss. Kenapa kau? Belum pernah melihat drummer perempuan? Huh, kadang aku menyesal memberitahumu kalau aku drummer. Kau, dengan semangat musikmu yang kelewat maniak itu, selalu mengikutiku. Terkadang kau mengikutiku sampai ke tempat latihanku, hanya untuk melihat bagaimana aku bermain. Kau suka berkomentar karena aku bermain seolah asal-asalan. Dasar cerewet, aku hanya mengikuti intuisiku. Tapi kau selalu bersemangat membahas tentang hal itu setiap bertemu denganku. Kau mendukungku, dengan caramu sendiri. Dan kuakui, aku sedikit terharu. Halah, malah jadi dramatis begini._

* * *

Alice merendahkan suaranya, dan permainan mereka terdengar semakin lambat, lampu panggung sedikit meredup. Meski begitu, tetap ada semangat dalam penampilan mereka.

**

* * *

When we're lost, I want you to show me the map in your heart.**

**In that case, we'll know the way to go soon.**

**I just can't figure it out alone.**

* * *

Lotti maju tiga langkah ke depan, memamerkan permainan gitarnya. Mengisi musik sebelum reff terakhir.

_

* * *

Aku tahu kau, Alyss. Jadi jangan menyembunyikan dirimu dariku__, dari kami. Karena kita tidak akan terpisahkan. _

_Oleh karena itu, aku akan memberitahukanmu..._

* * *

"Minna! Sekali lagi!" Alice berteriak sambil memandangi penonton. Mengajak mereka untuk menyanyikan reff terakhir.

**

* * *

I'm sure that just ahead, a magnificent landscape awaits.**

**When that time comes, I'll ask you about all of your stored-up feelings**

**I have those too. I'll tell you about them, too. I'll tell them all to you!**

* * *

Tepuk tangan meriah mengakhiri lagu mereka berempat. Sebuah pembukaan yang baik untuk kelas mereka.

"Kaichou! Kau menyebalkan! Tapi aku sayang padamu!" teriak Alice. Lotti langsung mengambil mike dari Alice. "Meskipun berisik, kau sebenarnya orang yang sangat baik!"

"Alyss-chan, kapan-kapan kita makan kue dan minum teh bareng lagi, ya?" kata Sharon.

"Alyss-chan! Kami sayang padamu!" teriak Zwei.

Seisi aula semakin ribut, sementara di belakang panggung, Alyss hanya menahan tangisannya. Tangisan bahagia.

Sementara, di bangku penonton, murid-murid 3-A saling berpandangan, lama. Lalu mereka mengangguk bersamaan dan berlari menuju backstage. Di saat yang bersamaan, Alice dan yang lainnya turun dari panggung.

.

"Maafkan aku..." Alyss membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Aku baru menyadari kalau aku sangat menyebalkan,"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah lupa dengan kejadian waktu itu..." kata Sharon, yang lain mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Hey, sejak kapan kalian berlatih lagu itu?" tanya Gilbert.

"Sejak tadi malam!" jawab Zwei.

"Wow, kalian hanya berlatih satu malam dan bisa tampil sebagus itu?" Oz membelak tidak percaya.

"Haha! Sebenarnya, tadi aku banyak salah," kata Lotti sambil memegangi belakang kepalanya.

"Tapi kami menikmatinya!" Alice tersenyum sambil memandangi Alyss. "Itulah yang terbaik!"

Alyss tersenyum, lalu memandangi teman-temannya. "Baiklah! Malam ini, kita akan tampil sebagai yang terbaik! Mainkan saja musik sesuai keinginan kalian! Malam ini harus dinikmati!" Alyss mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"Yeah!"

.

Dan pembukaan yang baik. Saatnya memberikan kejutan-kejutan lain.

.

TBC


	3. Runaway

**The Song of My Beats**

Higanbana Rin Lidde~2010

Friendship/Drama. T

Songfic, OOCness, Gajeness, AU.

**Pandora Hearts **by** Jun Mochizuki**

Songs by **Various Artists**.

_Dedicated for Boeing X-6 Coftensix 2009-2010_

.

This is our last time, so make sure everybody is crying.

The happy tears.

.

**Runaway**

.

"Siapa yang mau mengambil alih MC untuk acara kelas kita?" tanya Alyss di saat rapat dadakan.

Jack langsung mengangkat tangannya dengan antusias.

Krik. Krik. Krik.

"Siapa yang mau mengambil alih MC untuk acara kelas kita?" tanya Alyss lagi.

Jack melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan muka penuh nafsu.

"Break, kau mau?" Alyss menepuk pundak Break. Break hanya menatap Alyss dengan tatapan bingung. "Suamimu mau, tuh" ujarnya sambil menunjuk—nunjuk Jack.

"Hh... Apa boleh buat. Jack! Jangan merusuh!"

Jack menepuk dadanya dengan bangga, "Serahkan saja padaku!"

.

Sharon keluar dari kamar ganti dengan penampilan yang sangat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Kostumnya tadi sudah ditanggalkan dan diganti dengan dress lengan pendek selutut dengan warna pink pucat mendominasi dan renda-renda berwarna biru langit. Ikatan ponytailnya dihiasi dengan pita berwarna _baby-blue_. _High heels_ putih, dan selesai. Dia sempurna.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sharon. Dia berputar sekali sambil memainkan ujung dress-nya.

"Kau ini, memakai apapun pasti cantik, Sharon" puji Charlotte.

"Haha! Kau benar-benar menjadi ratu malam ini, Sharon!" ujar Zwei, dia melirik ke arah Echo yang ada di belakangnya. Echo memandangi Sharon dari atas sampai bawah.

"Sharon, kau cantik," pujinya.

Sharon tersenyum mendengar pujian teman-temannya, semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi apelnya. Tinggal satu orang lagi, dan semua personil siap. Dan dia adalah...

.

"Hey, Break!" sapa Sharon pada laki-laki yang duduk di tangga backstage. Dia melemparkan sekaleng es kopi ke arahnya.

"Hey, Sharon. Dari rockstar, kini kau kembali menjadi hime-sama, hah?" rayunya.

"Aku kan memang selalu menjadi hime-sama," ujar Sharon sambil tertawa jahil. Dia duduk di sebelah Break dan membuka kaleng miliknya.

"Sudah tiga tahun, ya?" ujar Break.

"Kau—" Sharon menatap ke arah Break dengan sedikit malu-malu, dia memalingkan wajahnya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "—setelah ini mau kemana?"

"Kuliah, kan? Sudah jelas," jawab Break enteng.

"Maksudku, dimana?"  
"Kau sendiri?"

"Leveiyu? Mungkin, kalau aku lolos tes..." kata Sharon.

"Kau pasti dapat, otakmu sudah tidak usah diragukan..." kata Break.

"Hei, bagaimana denganmu? A... Aku tidak keberatan jika ki... Kita kuliah di tempat yang sama, atau—paling tidak- kota yang sama,"

Break tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk kepala Sharon pelan, "Aku mungkin akan kembali ke Ebauche,"

"Itukan jauh sekali dari Leveiyu..." desah Sharon.

Sejenak mereka berdua larut dalam hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, tidak ada yang membangun kembali suasana. Dan akhirnya, Break pun berani untuk bertanya.

"Seandainya... Kita—kau dan aku-, tidak terikat oleh 'sesuatu' yang membuat kita menjauh..." Break mengenggam tangan kanan Sharon. Sentuhan itu hanya membuat muka Sharon semakin merah.

"Apa kita akan hidup bersama?"

Sharon membelak, pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan sudah diucapkan.

Jika Sharon bukan penerus keluarga Rainsworth. Jika Break tidak terikat dengan tempat kelahirannya. Apa mereka bisa tetap seperti ini? Bersama-sama dalam setiap keadaan?

"Jadi kau mau apa? Lari?" tanya Sharon balik.

"Menurutmu?"

Sharon tidak menjawab, dia hanya memandang iris merah Break dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat di artikan. Entah, dia sekarang sedang bingung.

"Jika kita pergi ke tempat lain, bukan Leveiyu atau Ebauche, bagaimana?"

"Aku bisa dimarahi ibu dan nenekmu, Sharon,"

"Jika begitu, jangan sampai ketahuan saja, kan?" Sharon tersenyum nakal sambil berkedip sendiri. Dia bangkit, dan berjalan meninggalkan Break menuju teman-temannya, sebentar lagi giliran mereka.

.

Panggung.

"Semuanya, selamat malam!" Jack dengan percaya dirinya berdiri di tengah-tengah panggung dan menyapa semua penonton malam itu. Setiap kelas harus menyediakan satu MC untuk memandu acara kelas mereka, dan Jack adalah perwakilan kelas 3-A.

"KYAAA!" gadis-gadis menjerit, tidak tahan melihat sosok laki-laki tampan dengan rambut emas dan mata zambrud yang sangat menawan di atas sana.

"Selamat datang di Live Concert spesial dari kelas 3-A! 'Pandora Beats! My Thousand MUSIC 2010'! Malam ini, kami akan mengajak kalian untuk berbicara lewat musik!" Jack nampak sangat antusias membawakan acara ini. Tentu saja, dengan pesonanya, mampu membuat suasana menjadi makin bersemangat. Jack tersenyum puas, ternyata pilihan acara Alyss sangat tepat, pikirnya.

" Acara kami telah dibuka oleh penampilan memukau dari 'Departure', Alice, Sharon, Lotti, dan Zwei, yang membawakan lagu Girls Dead Monster, 'Thousand Enemies'. Dan setelah ini, akan tampil seorang perempuan yang terkenal dengan keanggunannya yang menjadikan dia siswi terpopuler selama dua tahun berturut-turut!"

Kali ini laki-laki lah yang paling ribut. Setiap tahun, sekolah mereka mengadakan polling siswa dan siswi ter-populer, dan siswi terpopuler selama dua tahun berturut-turut adalah gadis itu. Pujaan setiap laki-laki, panutan setiap perempuan. Sosok yandere terselubung itu tidak penting, yang jelas di mata orang banyak, dia adalah perempuan yang paling dipuja.

"Ups, sepertinya aku salah. Bagaimana kalau kubacakan saja dulu hasil polling tahun ini?"

Sebagian besar dari penonton langsung berdiri dan berteriak fanatik. Inilah momen terbaik dari acara perpisahan. Memang aneh, karena polling seperti ini seharusnya dilakukan jauh sebelum kelulusan. Tapi yah, inilah sekolah yang mereka tempati. Dan menjadi suatu kehormatan bagi MC yang dapat membacakan juara-juaranya.

"Berdasarkan hasil polling siswa dan siswi terpopuler, Dewan Murid Pandora Gakuen telah memutuskan sepuluh nama murid terpopuler di sekolah kita ini, aku sebagai mantan ketua Dewan Murid sangat bersyukur bisa membacakannya untuk kalian..." Jack mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari saku celana belakangnya. Semua was-was, siapakah pemenang tahun ini?

"Urutan ke lima, Alice Baskerville dari 3-A dan Chesire dari 3-D!"

"Oh, yeah!" seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam langsung berdiri sambil mengepalkan telapak tangan kanannya. Semua langsung memandang ke arahnya, menyadari dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian, dia menunjuk ke arah Jack.

"Back to you, buddy!"

"Yak, itulah Chesire dari 3-D yang tahun ini akan masuk ke sekolah militer dan memangkas habis rambutnya!" ujar Jack disambut gelak tawa para penonton.

"Urutan ke empat, Ada Vessalius dari 2-B dan... Oh! Jack Vessalius dari 3-A! Yeey for me!" kata Jack girang. Dari balik panggung, Break, Vincent, dan Oz langsung menimpali Jack.

"Sabotase! Sabotase!" canda mereka. Tapi Jack pura-pura tidak mendengar dan tetap fokus dengan tugasnya.

"Urutan ke tiga, Emily Regnard dari 1-A dan Gilbert Nightray dari 3-A!"

Dan kali ini yang paling ribut adalah back stage, kalian pasti mengerti kenapa.

"Urutan ke dua, Alyss Baskerville dan...—sigh-Oz Vessalius dari 3-A..." Entah mengapa di bagian terakhir, Jack malah kurang bersemangat. Di belakang sana, Oz langsung berjingkrak-jingkrak senang, lagi-lagi dia berhasil mengalahkan Jack—dalam berbagai kasus, sebenarnya Oz lebih baik dari Jack, kecuali tubuhnya yang kecil, dan tidak pernah berpacaran sekali pun-

"Dan urutan pertamanya adalah..."

Seisi aula langsung hening, mereka bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan tahun ini? Di tahun pertamanya, Oz berhasil meraih urutan pertama. Tahun lalu Gilbert-lah yang menduduki urutan tersebut. Dan tahun ini bukan lagi tahun emas mereka. Menyedihkan.

Kembali ke Jack. Dia menatap seisi aula sambil tersenyum jahil, "We've passed the departure, so it's time for the first track!" suatu jawaban yang tidak diduga, namun penampilan yang ditunggu-tunggu. Jack mundur dan hilang dari pandangan, lampu dimatikan, hanya panggung saja yang disoroti lampu. Tirai merah itu perlahan-lahan terangkat.

.

"Ini untukmu—" gumam Sharon sambil mengenggam erat mike-nya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menyebutkan satu nama dengan suara yang sangat pelan, nyaris berbisik. "—Break,"

Sharon kembali mendongak saat riuh tepuk tangan dan teriakan para penonton mengisi mereka dengan kepercayaan diri.

"Hey! Lotti dan Echo bermain biola!"

"Sharon-sama, kakkoi!"

"Wah, tidak kusangka Zwei bisa bermain gitar akustik,"

"Kyaaa! Alyss-chan, dia pianisnya!"

Backstage.

"Apa?" begitu mendengar teriakan penonton, semua anak 3-A yang tidak tampil langsung mengintip. Benar saja, Alyss sudah duduk di depan grand piano.

"Siapa yang mengajari bermain piano?" tanya Gilbert.

"Glen, tentu saja!" kata Alice.

Stage.

Zwei memulai dengan solo gitarnya, dan dilanjutkan dengan Charlotte, lalu Echo. Sharon melirik ke arah Alyss, di saat Alyss mulai bermain, berarti saat itulah dia bernyanyi. Alyss menarik nafas panjang, dan saat dia mengeluarkannya, jemari lentiknya mulai bermain di atas tuts piano.

.

_Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you_

_Not alone, tell me you feel it too_

.

Jika saja aku bisa menjadi penjagamu, Xerx. Sayangnya aku hanya perempuan biasa. Perempuan yang menjadi kekasihmu selama tiga tahun, perempuan yang kini benar-benar tidak bisa melepasmu. Perempuan yang hanya berharap pada ketidakpastian dari kata 'jika', 'andai saja', atau 'mungkin'.

Benar-benar tidak bisa melepasmu, hanya ingin berada tepat di sampingmu. Jika saja aku bisa memanipulasi jarak. Jika saja, aku bisa pergi bersamamu.

.

_And I would runaway_

_I would runaway, yeah_

_I would runaway_

_I would runaway with you_

.

Dari belakang panggung, Break tidak sedetik pun mengalihkan matanya dari sosok Sharon yang menyanyi dengan merdunya. Sungguh, dia benar-benar perempuan yang menarik. Satu dari sejuta, dan Break tidak mau mencari lagi dari sejuta yang lain. Hanya ingin yang ini.

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja merangkul Break dari belakang, "Dia cantik kan?" ucapnya sambil menyeringai bangga.

"Siapa?"  
"Alyss,"

"Aku tidak memperhatikan, Jack"

Jack melepaskan rangkulannya dan meninju pelan perut Break. "Kau tidak asyik,"

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah," jawab Break santai. "Aku tidak punya waktu memperhatikan siapapun kecuali dia," gumamnya.

.

_Cause I have fallen in love_

_With you, no never have_

_I'm never gonna stop falling in love, with you_

.

Pada saat seperti ini, Sharon hanya larut dalam emosinya. Dan segala harapan yang ia curahkan dalam suaranya, dalam lagu ini. Untuk beberapa saat, dia teringat masa lalu.

.

"_Tumben-tumben seorang Break Xerxes mau mentraktir orang lain makan malam," Sharon tertawa jahil sambil duduk di kursinya._

"_Kau beruntung malam ini, Sharon Rainswort. Jarang-jarang ada anak kelas satu SMA mengajak teman sekelasnya yang lawan jenis untuk makan berdua begini," kata Break. Mereka berdua duduk berhadap-hadapan. Dua orang ini berniat untuk makan malam di cafe itu malam ini._

"_Dan kenapa ada lilin?" tanya Sharon sambil menunjuk lilin yang disusun bertingkat di atas meja._

"_Ayolah, ini malam minggu, Sharon!" kata Break._

_Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik. Yak, Sharon menyadari maksud Break malam ini. Dia tersenyum sambil duduk bertopang dagu._

"_Jadi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Xerx?" tanya Sharon._

_Break tersenyum, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sharon. "Kau sangat pintar, aku tidak perlu mengatakannya, kan?"_

"_Tapi aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu,"_

"_Dasar wanita," Break mendesah. "Hei, jika ulat adalah 'pertemanan', dan kupu-kupu adalah 'puncak', kau ingin memilih yang mana?" tanyanya._

_Sharon tertawa pelan, "Untuk sekarang, aku memilih kepompong,"_

.

_Close the door, lay down upon the floor_

_And by candlelight, make love to me through the night_

_Cause I have runaway_

_I have runaway, yeah_

_I have runaway, runaway_

_I have runaway with you_

.

Ini benar-benar dari hati, Xerx. Aku serius, aku mau saja pergi bersamamu, jika memang kau mau. Kepompong ini masih akan terus menjadi kepompong, mungkin sampai tiga atau empat tahun lagi? Sampai akhirnya dia benar-benar menjadi kupu-kupu.

.

_Cause I have fallen in love_

_With you, no never have_

_I'm never gonna stop falling in love, with you_

.

Karena aku, benar-benar mencintaimu dan segala tentang dirimu. Satu dari satu milyar, dan aku tidak mau menjadi di satu milyar yang lain. Hanya ingin yang ini. Kau.

.

Tepuk tangan yang keras mengakhiri penampilan mereka. Jelas saja, tidak ada yang menduga Sharon bisa bernyanyi, atau Alyss yang lihai bermain piano. Dan pikiran mereka saat ini bermuara pada satu kesimpulan, 3-A akan mengejutkan mereka.

.

Mereka sudah mau turun dari panggung, namun Jack langsung mencegat mereka.

"Eits, tunggu dulu. Jelaskan pada kami kenapa kalian tidak bilang mempunyai bakat rahasia begini? Kesampingkan Zwei, dia memang gitaris saat SMP," kata Jack yang langsung dibalas death glare dari Zwei.

"Kau tidak pernah bisa menduga perempuan, tuan MC..." jawab Alyss.

"Yah, itulah perempuan dan sifat kompleks-nya. Baiklah, terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, silahkan kembali ke belakang panggung untuk penampilan selanjutnya," kata Jack.

"Yak, saatnya untuk membacakan, siapa urutan pertamanya..."

.

Backstage.

"Hei, kau hebat..." puji Break.

"Terima kasih," balas Sharon. "Aku tidak pernah bernyanyi di depan orang sebelumnya... Biasanya aku bernyanyi di rumah saja, ketika tidak ada orang..." lanjutnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya, Sharon. Karena bagiku, apapun yang kau lakukan, 'indah' adalah satu kata yang menggambarkannya,"

"Break..." muka Sharon kini benar-benar merah. Keduanya diam. Oh, tidak. Mereka akan melakukannya.

Break sedikit membungkukkan badannya, sementara Sharon menengadah sambil menutup matanya. Wajah mereka semakin berdekatan, dan...

"_Sharon Rainsworth dan Xerxes Break dari 3-A!"_

"Ye! Pasangan abadi kita meraih urutan pertama!" Oz berteriak girang disambut dengan tepuk tangan anak-anak 3-A lainnya. Sharon dan Break mengerjap heran, dan kembali ke posisi normal.

Sharon dan Break saling berpandangan, "Well, kita raja dan ratunya..."

"Sepertinya kita tidak boleh berpisah,"

Sharon tersenyum, "Hey, di luar pulau ada Universitas yang bagus, aku mendapat brosurnya kemarin. Kau mau mencoba?"

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Break balik.

"Tentu saja, kan?"

.

TBC

.

Ya, saya update. Ebauche adalah tempat asala Lily Baskerville. Well, silahkan review saja lah.

Fujoshi rock!

Xoxox

Rin


	4. Graduation

Disarankan untuk memutar lagu dari Fukuhara Miho yang berjudul 'Mirai'

* * *

**The Song of My Beats**

Higanbana Rin Lidde~2010

Friendship/Drama. T

Songfic, OOCness, Gajeness, AU.

**Pandora Hearts **by** Jun Mochizuki**

Songs by **Various Artists**

.

_Dedicated for Boeing X-6 Coftensix 2009-2010_

.

**_This is our last time, so make sure everybody is crying._**

**_The happy tears._**

.

**Graduation and Walking To The Future**

* * *

"Aku capek," Alyss menghela nafas berat sambil berjalan lunglai menuju teman-temannya yang menunggu di belakang panggung.

"Cuma duduk dan bermain piano bisa capek?" tanya Alice.

"Tentu saja! Aku kan belum pernah bermain piano di depan orang sebanyak itu!" kata Alyss.

"Tapi masih ada tenaga untuk berteriak?"

"Berisik, Break!"

* * *

Semua anak kelas 3-A berkumpul di belakang panggung, kecuali lima orang yang masih berada di ruang ganti.

"Yak! Akhirnya dengan ini, hanya tinggal satu penampilan lagi!" Sharon tersenyum puas. Namun, tidak ada balasan dari teman-temannya. Hening. Sejenak, ia terdiam dan berfikir.

"Ah, benar juga..." gumam Elliot.

"Ini yang terakhir, yang kita lakukan bersama-sama," kata Reo. Yang lain mengangguk mengiyakan. Terasa ada yang mengganjal dalam hati jika tahu ini adalah acara terakhir yang mereka lakukan bersama-sama. Ingin rasanya, tidak ingin mengakhiri konser ini.

"Hey! Hey!" seseorang memecah keheningan. Seketika, semuanya menoleh dan menemukan Alice berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ada apa dengan muka suram kalian?" tanyanya.

"Hey, Alice! Kostummu keren!" puji Lotti.

Alice menyeringai bangga sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, "Aku memang selalu keren,"

"Dan bodoh,"

Plak! Seseorang menepuk pelan kepala Alice dari belakang.

"Grr... Apa maksudmu, _wakame atama_?"

"Jangan berteriak, suaramu nanti habis. Akan sangat memalukan jika suaramu nanti hilang," kata Gilbert.

"Gilbert perhatian, ya?" goda Lotti. Mendengar itu, muka Alice dan Gilbert langsung memerah.

"A.. Apa maksudmu?"

* * *

"Mana Oz?" teriak Alyss geram.

"Demam panggung," jawab Break santai.

"Sebentar lagi kan penutupan! Kemana anak itu?" Alyss mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, stress. Benar saja, band yang akan menutup acara mereka sudah berkumpul semua, kecuali Oz. Ah, sebenarnya bukan cuma Oz saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Oz, Echo dimana?" tanya Alice. Dia dari tadi tidak melihat Echo dimanapun sejak turun panggung.

"Alice tidak tahu?" tanya Sharon balik.

"Echo sudah pulang. Pesawatnya berangkat malam ini," kata Alyss.

"Eh?"

Semua menoleh pada sumber suara. Sementara yang dipandangi hanya terdiam. Oz mengerjap, tidak percaya.

* * *

"Kenapa dia pulang duluan? Wisudanya kan besok pagi!" kata Alice.

"Dia sih, tidak usah mendengar pengumuman kelulusan juga tidak apa-apa, pasti lulus..." kata Reo.

"Sebenarnya Echo harus berangkat dari kemarin. Tapi yang kudengar, dia menunda keberangkatannya. 'Tahan dulu, sebelum aku bisa tampil di panggung yang sama dengan mereka', begitu. Karena dia sudah tampil tadi—"

"Tapi kan tetap saja! Kalau kurang satu begini, tidak ada artinya!" Elliot langsung memotong omongan Alyss.

"Yang aku khawatirkan itu dia, Elli" gumam Alyss sambil memandang ke arah Oz yang duduk sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja. Matanya tidak lepas dari partitur yang dibacanya.

"Oz,"

"..."

"Oz,"

"..."

BLETAK!

"Gilbert! Nanti aku tidak pintar lagi kalau kepalaku dilempari _mike_!" kata Oz sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.

"Kau sih, dipanggil-panggil tidak menjawab," desah Gilbert.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jack.

"Apa-apa kenapa?" tanya Oz balik.

"Echo pergi, loh..." Elliot mengingatkan.

"Terus?"

Anak ini mencari mati.

"Oz! Bukan rahasia lagi kalau kau suka dengan Echo! Kau ini belum mengungkapkan perasaanmu! Dan sekarang dia pergi ke luar negeri!" Alice mencengkeram bahu Oz dan mengguncang-guncangkannya secara tidak manusiawi.

"Lalu, aku harus apa? Mungkin memang kami tidak ditakdirkan bersama," Oz tertawa hambar.

Semua saling berpandangan. Bahaya, anak ini sudah putus cinta, putus harapan pula.

"Oz, kejar Echo. Sekarang." Perintah Alyss.

"Aku kan mau tampil!" bantahnya.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh!" kata Vincent sambil melemparkan kunci motor.

"Kalau dia sudah berangkat, kejar saja. Bensin menjadi tanggung jawabmu," lanjutnya.

"Terus,_ keyboardist_nya?"

Elliot langsung merampas partitur dari tangan Oz dan membacanya.

"Kalau cuma begini, aku juga bisa. Alice, bisa bantu aku menyamakan nada?" tanya Elliot. Alice mengangguk.

"Elli..."

Elliot memandang ke arah Oz sambil tersenyum, "Ayolah. Kejar dia sebelum jauh. Paling tidak, kau harus melepasnya dengan senyummu,"

"Hey, Oz. Elliot ini pro, kau tahu? Jangan khawatirkan kami. Kejar saja Echo, kau mau mendapatkan jawaban darinya, kan?" Alice tersenyum. Oz menghela nafas. "Maaf, aku akan segera kembali!"

Mereka berlima memandang laki-laki berambut emas itu meninggalkan mereka. Lalu saling berpandangan. "Kita juga harus berusaha!" kata Alice semangat.

* * *

Tirai masih tertutup. Alice, Gilbert, Jack, Elliot, dan Break sudah siap di posisi masing-masing. Hanya tinggal menghitung mundur sampai tirai diangkat.

"—kita sambut penampilan terakhir dari 3-A! Sekaligus menutup acara kita malam ini!" suara MC membuat Alice kaget. Sepertinya dia dari tadi melamun.

"Eh?"

"Sudah waktunya," gumam Jack.

Namun Alice masih terdiam. Tidak bergerak.

* * *

"Tirainya akan diangkat!"

Begitu tiranya diangkat... Kebersamaan kami—

"Hentikan!"

-akan berakhir.

Semua menatap Alice dengan tatapan heran.

"A... Lice?"

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau bernyanyi," ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Alice, ayolah!" bujuk Break.

"Tapi kalau tirainya diangkat, aku harus bernyanyi, dan—"

"-ini akan berakhir,"

"Kalau begitu, setelah ini. Kau tidak boleh berhenti bernyanyi," kata Elliot.

"Sebaliknya, kami juga tidak akan berhenti bermain musik," lanjut Jack.

"Teman-teman..."

"Alice,"

"Kenapa? _Wakame atama_?" Alice melirik ke arah laki-laki di samping kirinya.

"Selama kita terus seperti ini, meskipun di tempat yang berbeda-beda, tidak ada masalah kan? Karena—"

Gilbert tersenyum ke arah Alice, "-kita melakukannya di bawah langit yang sama. Persis seperti saat ini,"

Dan kata-kata Gilbert tadi benar-benar menjadi _spirit_ bagi Alice. Tepatnya, kepercayaan.

* * *

Dan aku memutuskan, hari ini dan seterusnya.

Aku akan tetap bernyanyi, di bawah langit yang sama dengan mereka semua.

* * *

Tirai pun terangkat, sebagai penampilan terakhir sekaligus penutup acara, jelas saja semua sangat antusias.

"Selamat malam semua! Ini adalah penampilan terakhir kelas 3-A di 'Pandora Beats! My Thousand MUSIC 2010'. Sebelumnya, -sekali lagi—ada sedikit perubahan. Pada posisi _keyboard_, Elliot Nightray!" Alice berbalik dan menunjuk Elliot. Seketika semua fans Oz kecewa berat, dan fans Elliot histeris.

"_Keyboardist_ kami sekarang sedang sibuk mengejar sesuatu yang penting baginya, oleh karena itu, lagu ini kami dedikasikan untuk mendukungnya. Karena dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa gadis itu, dan kehidupan kelas 3-A tidak akan pernah semenarik ini tanpa dirinya," kata Alice. Dia membayangkan bagaimana sekarang Oz berlari-lari di koridor sekolah mencari Echo.

"_So, are you ready to rock_!" teriaknya.

"YEAAAAH!"

Mereka saling berpandangan, dan Break memberikan aba-aba dengan stik-nya. Elliot memainkan intro dengan _keyboard_, dan Break masuk dengan drum-nya. Dan saat Jack memainkan _bass_-nya, Alice mulai bernyanyi.

**Look at me, because they tell you**

**that you shouldn't look at me**

* * *

Oz berlari berpacu dengan waktu. Dia sedikit panik karena tidak menemukan Echo dimanapun.

"Ayolah, Oz. Kau harus menemukannya!" gumamnya. Dia mencoba menghubungi Echo, tapi percuma saja, tidak diangkat. Saat seperti inilah, orang-orang mengumpat benda bernama telepon genggam.

.

**I know, you have some pain in you**

**So let's snuggle in each other**

**. **

Kalau kupikir-pikir, sejak kapan aku menyukai kelas ini? Bertahan dengan susunan yang sama selama tiga tahun, kupikir awalnya aku akan bosan. Bayangkan! Tiga tahun melihat wajah yang itu-itu saja. Tapi kini, aku berfikir kebalikannya. Aku terlalu takut untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Saat kami saling mengisi satu sama lain, saling merapat. Sampai di detik-detik terakhir seperti inipun, mereka tetap menguatkanku.

* * *

Oz berhenti di dekat tangga, dia sudah nyaris putus asa.

"Sigh, dimana Echo?"

Oz mencoba untuk menebak dimana Echo sekarang—itupun jika masih ada di sekolah-. Dan akhirnya, dia menyadarinya. Satu tempat yang akan dikunjungi oleh Echo.

.

**One Love, One Life, but we're not the same**

**You are allowed to make mistakes, it's alright**

**Please, just don't loose yourself**

**. **

Segalanya tidak terjadi secara mulus. Ada saat-saat dimana ego mempermainkan kami. Namun apa salahnya? Jika kita melakukan kesalahan, tinggal diperbaiki, kan? Itulah yang kudapatkan dari kumpulan orang-orang ini.

* * *

Oz berjalan menuju taman yang ada di dekat kantin. Di taman itulah untuk pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, dan di saat itu, Oz masih ingat kalau dia memberikan Echo sebuah jepit rambut.

"Echo!" panggil Oz saat melihat siluet yang sedang bersandar di bawah pohon. Orang itu tersentak kaget, dan menoleh. "Oz?"

Oz tidak menjawab, dia hanya berlari menghampiri Echo, dan...

.

Alice melompat dan menyanyikan reff dengan energik. Dan energinya benar-benar mengisi aula tersebut.

**You take a look at your future. Hello! Hello!**

**I can hear the Sound of JOY!**

**You turn around, laugh, laugh!**

**I keep on hoping**

**that this moment will last forever**

**. **

Kami yang berdiri dan bermain musik dari tadi sampai sekarang, kami melihat masa depan kami yang menunggu untuk digapai. Jalan yang bercabang, saatnya untuk berpencar saat ini. Namun aku ingin semua saling melepas dengan tawa dan kebahagiaan. Karena, meski pertemuan kami tidak abadi. Kenangan saat-saat yang kami lewati adalah nyata dan kekal.

* * *

"O... Oz?" muka Echo seketika memerah saat Oz memeluknya erat.

"Jangan bergerak," perintahnya. "Biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini,"

.

**I'd start again and walk alone**

**than waiting and stopping nowhere**

**if you fall, dust it off, and rise

* * *

**

"Kau... Benar-benar mau pergi malam ini?" tanya Oz. Echo mengangguk.

"Maaf tidak memberitahumu," ujarnya. Oz menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, bisa bertemu denganmu sudah membuatku sangat bersyukur," kata Oz.

"Oz?"

Oz menyentuh pundak Echo dan menatap mata keabuannya lekat-lekat.

"Aku menyukaimu, Echo."

.

**Sometimes you wanna fade away**

**Ain't got no patience for the pain**

**But you got a stronger heart than you think.**

* * *

Echo mengerjap mendengar pengakuan cinta dari Oz. "Ah, itu—"

"Tapi tidak penting soal perasaanku sekarang!" Oz memotong ucapan Echo.

"Sekarang, kau harus bergabung bersama kami! Kau harus wisuda bersama kami besok, dan ikut mengakhiri acara malam ini!" kata Oz.

"Tapi—"

"Eits," Oz menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Echo. Seketika, muka Echo langsung merah semerah-merahnya.

"_You're not allowed to graduate by yourself,_"

.

**One Love, One life, but we're not the same**

**Everyone has shadows and light in his or her heart,**

**but I will illuminate your shadow

* * *

**

"Bagaimana dengan pesawatnya?" tanya Echo.

"Besok setelah wisuda, kami yang akan mengantarmu sampai ke tempat tujuan!"

"Jadi kau ada alasan ke luar negeri, begitu?"

"Hehe..." Oz menyeringai jahil sambil mengancungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

.

Alyss menikmati penampilan dari teman-temannya yang beraksi di atas panggung. Namun, rasanya sedih juga tidak bisa bermain di lagu terakhir.

"Alyss," Sharon menepuk pundak Alyss dari belakang. Alyss menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Tidak seru jika hanya mereka," kata Sharon sambil tersenyum lebar. Alyss mengerjap, ia memandangi teman-temannya yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Sejenak, ia terdiam, tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Haha!" Alyss tertawa. "Kita akan menjadi sejarah," lanjutnya.

.

**You take a look at your future. Hello! Hello!**

**I can hear the Sound of JOY!**

**You turn around, laugh, laugh!**

**I keep on hoping**

**that this moment will last forever

* * *

**

"Ayo!" Oz meraih tangan Echo dan menariknya.

Seperti biasa, seperti yang selalu dilakukan oleh Oz pada Echo.

Saat Echo memilih untuk tidak ikut dan menyendiri di pojok, Oz selalu menghampirinya dan menarik tangannya. Membawanya bergabung bersama teman-teman yang lain.

Hanya Oz, yang selalu menarik tangannya dengan wajah ceria seperti itu. Tidak ada yang lain, hanya Oz.

.

**You don't have to be afraid of changing**

**You are weak**

Alice menoleh ke arah backstage dan melihat semua teman-temannya ada disana. Alyss memamerkan jempolnya, dan Alice pun mengerti apa yang mereka maksud. Ia menyeringai, dan mengangkat telunjuknya ke atas, dan saat ia menurunkan jarinya dan menunjuk ke arah belakang panggung, semua yang ada di sana keluar dengan alat musik masing-masing.

* * *

"Oz. A... Aku juga..." desis Echo.

Oz tersentak dan berhenti berlari. Ia menatap Echo yang menundukkan wajahnya, malu.

"Eh? Echo juga...?" mata zambrud Oz membelak tidak percaya. Dengan malu-malu, Echo mengangguk.

Oz ingin sekali rasanya meluapkan rasa bahagianya, namun ia memilih untuk menahannya dan membaginya bersama teman-teman di panggung sana.

"Ya. Terima kasih, Echo..."

.

Bagaimana seorang Misstress Alice terlihat kesepian? Tidak! Maaf saja, aku akan mengakhiri ini dengan brilian dan menjadi sejarah bagi sekolah. Karena aku selalu tersenyum, meskipun rasanya ingin menangis, tapi segalanya pudar seketika.

Karena orang-orang ini memberikanku energi untuk selalu tertawa.

.

**Because I don't want my face**

**to look lonely all the time**

**I'm always forced to laugh, Hello! Hello!**

**I live with you

* * *

**

Oz dan Echo masuk dari pintu utama dan melewati para penonton. Melihat semua sudah berkumpul di atas panggung, Oz dan Echo memutuskan untuk naik juga ke atas panggung. Sementara itu Alice menyanyikan bagian lagu ini dengan iringan gitar dari Gilbert. Dan saat reff kembali dimainkan, semuanya sudah bersiap dengan alat musik masing-masing

**You take a look at your future. Hello! Hello!**

**I can hear the Sound of JOY!**

**You turn around, laugh, laugh!**

**And it's always the sound of JOY!**

Alice dan Alyss berduet di bagian reff, Gilbert bermain gitar bersama Lotti dan Vincent, Jack bermain _bass_ bersama Zwei dan Echo, _Rythm_ diambil alih oleh Sharon dan Reo. Break tetap menjadi bintang _drummer_ utama, dan Oz kembali pada tugas utamanya sebagai _keyboardist_ bersama Elliot yang beralih pada _keytars_. Ternyata mereka memang tidak mau tampil biasa sampai ke akhir.

**I see it in your eyes, our brighter day**

**Hello! Hello! then we open the door**

**You got it in yourself, find within**

**Hello! Hello!**

**and I'll always be by your side**

Semua penonton langsung berdiri dari kursi masing-masing dan menari berpasang-pasangan ataupun berkelompok. Tentu saja, momen ini terlalu berharga untuk tidak diikuti. Mereka tentu saja tidak ingin hanya duduk diam menonton, tapi ingin menjadi bagian dari lagu yang dimainkan oleh 3-A. Saatnya Alice untuk mengakhiri lagu ini dengan satu bait yang akan selalu diingatnya.

**This moment leads us to our future**

Dan seperti inilah, 'festival' berakhir.

* * *

Acabat

* * *

Saya mau nangis. Sumpah, menulis chapter ini mengingatkan saya dengan kebersamaan tiga tahun saya dan anak billingual di Spenda. :')

Di akhir-akhir menuju kelulusan, saya berharap acara perpisahan kelas tidak akan pernah terjadi. Karena saya berat sekali untuk berpisah dengan mereka. :')

Tapi, life goes on. Selama kami masih saling terikat lewat komunikasi, selama kami masih berhubungan, selama itu juga kami akan tetap bersama-sama. :')

7-1, Deza, Shellaship. Makasih untuk tiga tahunnya. :')

Coftensix, terima kasih untuk setahun yang singkat dan berharga ini. :')

Yasud, review?

Fujoshi rock!

xoxo

Rin


	5. Retrace

**The Song of My Beats**

Higanbana Rin Lidde~2010

Friendship/Drama. T

Songfic, OOCness, Gajeness, AU.

**Pandora Hearts **by** Jun Mochizuki**

**Little Busters!** sung by **Rita**;Visual Novel by **KEY**

.

_Dedicated for Boeing X-6 Coftensix 2009-2010_

.

"_The irreplaceable one is here."_

.

Retrace

.

"Onii-chan! Cepat turun! Dari 365 hari dalam setahun ini, ini adalah hari dimana kau tidak boleh terlambat ke sekolah!"

"Ay, ay! Ada! Aku segera turun!"

.

_Because it's tough to be alone, we held our two hands together

* * *

_

"Yosh!" Oz membuka pintu depan kediaman Vessalius dengan sedikit bergairah—entah apa yang dipikirkannya tentang 'graduasi'-, yang jelas orang ini sangat bersemangat, ditambah lagi dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apakah dia lulus atau tidak karena otaknya sudah tidak perlu diragukan.

"Onii-chan, sebaiknya kau cepat berangkat. Banyak hal yang harus dilakukan hari ini, kan?" kata Ada sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak kakaknya itu.

"He... Benar juga. Aku harus mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan, lalu mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk junior-junior di klub, lalu ada perpisahan kelas, pengumuman kelulusan, pembagian ijazah, dan ada banyak barang yang harus kubawa pulang dari dalam loker—"

"Onii-chan? Bukannya sudah kubilang untuk membawa pulang barang-barangmu dari jauh-jauh hari?"

"Ah—" Oz mengalihkan matanya. "—tapi membawa semuanya itu kan... Berat."

.

"Hm..." Oz berjalan sambil memijit dagunya, pikirannya berada di tempat lain, dan bukan berkonsentrasi untuk melakukan perjalanan menuju sekolah dengan aman. Akan cukup tragis jika tiba-tiba ada truk Fusso lewat dan menabraknya.

"Masih ada setengah jam lagi. Mungkin sebaiknya aku ke rumah Break dulu. Yah, lebih baik daripada aku ke sekolah sendirian," pikirnya. Dan Oz-pun berbelok di persimpangan, menuju rumah Break.

.

"Ara? Oz, kau datang tepat waktu!" kata Break. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah dalam rumahnya. Benar saja, anak laki-laki dari kelasnya berkumpul disana.

"Curang! Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang kalau kalian berkumpul di sini?" protes Oz.

"Kami menginap," jawab Jack.

"Pesta bujangan!" lanjut Vincent.

"Memangnya kalian mau menikah?" gumam Oz.

"Lagipula, tadi malam kau kan mengantar Echo pulang." Kata Gilbert disambut dengan anggukan dari yang lain.

"Ya, ya. Tidak usah membahas masa lalu. Sekarang kalian tahu jam berapa?" tanya Oz. Semua memandangi jam dinding.

"Pukul delapan kurang sepuluh," jawab mereka serempak. Nampaknya mereka belum sadar.

Oz menghela nafas berat, mengasihani dirinya sendiri karena kebodohan dan ketidaktanggapan teman-teman seperjuangannya ini.

"Apa agenda pertama kita hari ini?"

"Perpisahan kelas," jawab Reo.

"Jam?"

"Delapan," jawab Elliot.

3.

2.

1.

"YABAI! LIAM-SENSEI AKAN MEMBUNUH KITA!"

.

_Because it's lonely is it just the two of us, we made a circle and held our hands together

* * *

_

Pagi yang cerah. Setelah malam yang menyenangkan, pagi ini semua senior kelas tiga akan mendapatkan hasil dari perjuangan tiga tahun mereka yang hanya ditentukan oleh dua ratus soal selama tiga hari. Secara subjektif, author menganggap ini ironis dan tidak berperikesiswaan.

Kembali pada pagi yang cerah.

Gadis berambut salju itu berjalan dengan riang sambil bersenandung pelan. Jika saja bisa, kakinya mungkin sudah tidak menapak saking bahagianya.

"Alyss..."

"Ya? Alice?" jawab gadis berambut salju itu.

"Bisa-bisanya kau bermuka santai begitu," kata Alice dengan tampang gusar. Ada garis hitam di bawah matanya. Dia benar-benar terlihat tua sebelum waktunya hari ini. Ckck... Alice.

"Hah? Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, Alice? Kenapa mukamu kusut begitu? Seperti tidak tidur saja..." kata Alyss.

"Alyss, aku ikut mengembalikan alat-alat musik yang kita pakai tadi malam sementara kau pulang duluan karena mengeluh sakit perut mendadak setelah minum 3 kaleng kopi. Dan aku baru pulang jam satu malam! Dan begitu aku menyadari kalau tujuh jam dari saat itu, takdirku akan dibacakan, aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur!" Alice frustasi.

"Haha, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, Alice." Alyss menyemangati. Alice terdiam seraya memandangi saudara kembarnya itu. Dia lalu memegang pundak Alyss dan berkata,

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ucapanmu barusan benar-benar meruntuhkan kredibilitasku. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar berada dalam keadaan hopeless, Alyss."

"Ah?"

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan terdengar suara-suara yang benar-benar merusak suasana pagi yan tenang dan bahagia. Benar saja, kerumunan laki-laki yang nyaris telat di hari terpenting mereka itu kini sedang berkejar-kejaran dengan waktu sebelum lonceng sekolah berbunyi.

"SAFE!" teriak Alice saat Gilbert terjungkal dan tangannya menyentuh tanah—yang sudah berada dalam area sekolah-

"YEAH!" sementara Gilbert jatuh dengan posisi tidak enak, teman-temannya saling berpelukan dan menangis haru atas keberhasilan mereka.

"Aku ingin membunuh mereka sekarang. Apa Jack perlu dibiarkan hidup?" tanya Alice.

"Tidak bunuh saja tanpa sisa." Jawab Alyss.

.

Menuju kelas.

"Ah, untung saja kita tidak terlambat..." Break menghela nafas lega.

"Belum apa-apa aku sudah capek..." desah Oz.

"Bisa-bisanya kalian nyaris telat di hari penting begini?" kata Alice sambil mendengus sebal.

Mereka pun sampai di depan pintu kelas. Saat Alyss membukanya, kelas sudah terisi setengah. Sepertinya mereka rombongan terakhir yang datang. Tidak lama kemudian, wali kelas mereka pun datang.

.

"Setelah hari ini, kalian sudah bukan pelajar SMA lagi. Kalian akan bebas dari kekangan berseragam, hukuman bagi yang datang telat, jadwal piket menyusahkan, dan kewajiban untuk mengikuti semua kelas," kata Liam-sensei.

"Apakah itu yang pantas diucapkan seorang guru?" gumam Zwei. Lotti disampingnya hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan pendapat Zwei.

"Dan setelah hari ini, kalian akan berjalan di jalan masing-masing. Tidak ada ketentuan atau paksaan, hanya keyakinan dari diri kalian sendiri. Bagi yang mau langsung menikah, atau mencari kerja... Ah, tapi akan lebih baik kalau kalian kuliah dulu,"

"Klimaks yang ironis," kata Jack.

"Mungkin setelah ini, kalian akan berpencar, kalian tidak berada di satu tempat yang sama seperti sekarang, apalagi guru-guru kalian ini yang hanya berdiri disini menyaksikan anak didiknya meninggalkan mereka dan melangkah jauh-jauh menuju impian mereka—"pria berkacamata ini memberikan jeda sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"—tapi tidak masalah, selama kita dihubungkan dengan langit yang sama,"

.

_It'll certainly become the power of thousands and I think it can cut off any dream

* * *

_

"Jam sembilan lewat lima menit," Sharon memandangi arlojinya.

"Masih ada dua puluh lima menit lagi. Aku dan Echo akan mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan junior kami di klub kendo. Sharon, apa kau akan ke Tea Club?" tanya Lotti.

"Ya, ada beberapa tea set yang harus kuambil. And the last tea time here, too." Kata Sharon.

"Aku mau mengembalikan buku sebelum ke ruang klub," kata Oz sambil menunjuk tiga buah novel Holy Knight yang dipinjamnya.

"Kebetulan, aku dan Elliot juga." Kata Reo.

"Kalau begitu kita kesana ber—WHAT?" Oz terkejut melihat tumpukan buku setinggi setengah meter yang dibawa Elliot dan Reo.

"Kenapa dengan reaksimu?" tanya Elliot.

"Kalian meminjam buku sebanyak itu?" tanya Oz nyaris tidak percaya.

"Iya, ada masalah?"

.

"Yosh! Aku akan memuaskan diri di kantin! Hari ini akan kupesan semua menu daging disana!" kata Alice semangat.

"Oh iya, cake di kantin. Sayang sekali kalau kulewatkan," kata Break.

"Dan dua orang ini, masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan makanan?" kata Alyss.

.

_Jump high, high into the sky_

_Kick high, raise your voice high_

_To the other side of the other day when I was crushed

* * *

_

Inilah saat-saat klimaks, acara graduasi. Tapi sebelumnya, para junior harus memberikan setangkai bunga untuk senior mereka. Bagi para senior, ini adalah saat terbaik untuk menebarkan pesona.

.

"Senpai,"

Break berbalik saat mendengar suara yang cukup familiar itu. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang anak perempuan berambut cokelat ikal dan bola mata biru langit.

"Emily?"

Emily lalu menyerahkan setangkai bunga yang dipegangnya pada Break.

"Kukira kau sudah mendapatkannya dari yang lain. Sepertinya mereka langsung menyerah sebelum mencobanya," Emily menghela nafas.

"Menyerah karena berfikir kalau aku sudah mendapatkan bunga?" kata Break sambil menyematkan bunga tadi di sakunya.

"Sepertinya,"

"_Thanks for this stuff,_"

"_Congrats for your graduation,_"

"Hh... Tugas junior sudah selesai, karena tidak ada jadwal setelah ini, aku mau pulang saja," kata Emily seraya membalikkan badannya.

"Emily,"

"Ya?"

"Jangan mengacau di klub,"

Emily menyeringai sambil melipat kedua tangannya, "Kau pikir aku ini siapa, hah?"

.

"Eh?" Ada kaget begitu melihat kakaknya sudah mendapatkan bunga dari junior lain.

"Kenapa?" tanya Oz khawatir.

"Niatku memberikan bunga untuk onii-chan, tapi ternyata sudah ada..." Ada mendesah kecewa.

"Jack-niisan! Aku—"

"Maaf, Ada. Aku sudah dapat," jawab Jack.

Makin runtuhlah gadis Vessalius ini.

"Hmpt, sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain," Ada mengepalkan tangan kirinya dengan semangat. Yang dipertanyakan adalah, mengapa mukanya merah?

.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Elliot ketus.

"A... Ak... Aku... A..." Ada tidak bisa berkata-kata. Entah takut, atau malu, atau malah gengsi. Ada memejamkan matanya dan menahan nafas. Dengan kepala tertunduk, ia menyodorkan bunga di tangannya.

"Se... Selamat untuk kelulusanmu!"

Elliot diam sejenak sambil memandangi bunga di hadapannya. Dia mendesah pelan dan mengambil bunga itu dari tangan Ada.

"Ya, terserahlah." Balasnya.

Ada perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepalanya, masih tetap dengan muka malu-malu.

"Ada Vessalius,"

"Y... YA? Kenapa?"

Elliot tersenyum tipis dan mengelus kepala Ada. "Klub Ansambel, kuserahkan padamu."

"Ya! Tentu saja! Serahkan padaku!" ucap Ada semangat sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

Alyss, Echo, dan Sharon berjalan bersama-sama menuju aula untuk acara terakhir. Di koridor, mereka berpapasan dengan Oz, Gilbert, Jack, dan Break.

"Ah, Echo-chan—"

"Echo saja,"

"Kalian dapat bunga dari siapa?" goda Alyss.

"Lolicon dari kelas satu!" jawab Oz sambil memamerkan jempolnya.

"Kerabatku, kebetulan dia kelas dua," jawab Gilbert.

"Dari junior di klub," jawab Jack.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian dapat dari siapa?" tanya Break balik.

"Ah, punyaku dan Sharon tidak terlalu menarik," kata Alyss sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan dada.

"Tapi tadi Echo dapat bunga dari adik kelas yang manis, loh..." goda Sharon sambil melirik Oz.

"Ya ampun, aku tidak menyangka dia adik kelas. Dia tinggi, putih, secara fisik dia keren sekali. Sayang aku tidak bisa melewatkan setahun lagi melihatnya di sekolah..." kata Alyss sambil memegangi wajahnya.

"Beruntung sekali yang jadi pacar laki-laki dengan postur tubuh yang bagus begitu," sambung Echo.

"E.. Echo-chan!"

"Kenapa, Oz?"

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan minum susu lima kali sehari!"

"Hah?

.

_I won't forget your voice, I won't forget the tears, either_

_Or the future known as hope that starts from now

* * *

_

Acara terakhir dari graduasi ini tentu saja pembagian ijazah. Sementara ketua panitia sibuk berceramah tentang dana yang digunakan dalam acara ini, semua sibuk dengan obrolan masing-masing.

.

"Hey, kalau cuma membagi ijazah saja tidak seru, kan?" kata Vincent.

"Terus?"

"Kita taruhan, siapa yang akan meraih peringkat satu—setidaknya di kelas kita-. Bagaimana?"

"Taruhannya?" tanya Gilbert.

"Yang menang akan ditraktir makan sepulang sekolah ini,"

"I'm on!" dan para laki-laki ini pun bertaruh.

"Siapa saja kandidatnya?" tanya Oz.

"Kau, Elliot, Reo, Alyss, Gilbert." Kata Vincent.

"Hah? Kalau cuma Oz sih, sudah jelas aku menang." Elliot tertawa sinis.

"Oh, ya? Kita lihat saja nanti, Edwin..."

"Huh, coba saja, Edgar!"

"Tapi kalian jangan meremehkan yang lain, loh..." kata Jack.

"Kalian berdua kan tiga kali berturut-turut kalah nilai ulangan matematika dengan orang ini," kata Vincent seraya menunjuk Gilbert. Yang ditunjuk langsung salah tingkah.

"Itu cuma kebetulan,"

"Hoy, hoy!" tiba-tiba seseorang dari deretan kursi di belakang mereka langsung masuk dalam pembicaraan.

"Kenapa Lotti, mau ikut bertaruh juga?" tawar Break.

"Untuk apa aku melakukan hal tidak penting seperti itu?" tolak Lotti.

"Terus, maksudmu apa?" tanya Gilbert.

"Setelah ini terima ijazah,"

"Terus?"

"Kita kan 3-A, jadi kita pertama."

3.

2.

1.

"Cepat tentukan taruhan kalian!" kata Vincent.

"Memilih diri sendiri!" kata Elliot dan Oz bersamaan.

"Alyss... Menurutku," kata Break dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Jack.

"Aku memilih Gilbert," kata Reo. Dan dia langsung tos dengan Vincent.

"Ah, aku tidak ada peluang untuk dapat peringkat satu. Eh... Reo?" kata Gilbert.

"Khukhu, aku tidak sabar melihat wajah jelekmu saat aku mendapat peringkat satu," kata Oz memanas-manasi Elliot.

"Simpan kata-kata itu untukmu sendiri, pendek!"

"—dan dari kelas 3-A..."

"KITA?"

.

_Your feet will start walking, even in the harshness that'll come before long

* * *

_

Vincent kembali ke bangkunya sambil membawa sebuah map. Dia adalah yang terakhir menerima ijazah dari teman-temannya yang lain.

"Yosh! Mari kita eliminasi satu-satu!" kata Oz bersemangat.

"Alyss!" panggil Jack.

"Ya?"

"Bisa bacakan nilaimu?" tanyanya. Meski tidak terlalu mengerti, Alyss mengiyakannya saja.

"A-, A, A-, A+, B, B."

Oz dan Elliot sedikit khawatir dengan nilai Alyss.

"Wauw, tinggi sekali." Kata Gilbert. "Hm... Punyaku... Ah, tidak terlalu baik. A+, B, B, A, A-, B." Gilbert tertawa hambar. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain terdiam membisu.

"Tidak, Gil. Kau dapat A+ untuk Matematika." Kata Oz dengan wajah takjub sekaligus galau.

'Nilai sempurna untuk pelajaran Matematika! Pantas saja orangnya pelit dan perhitungan!' pikir yang lain.

"Reo, bagaimana nilaimu?" tanya Gilbert.

"A-, A-, A+, B-, B-, A-. Ah, sudah jelas ini tidak bisa."

Dengan begini, Alyss masih tetap menjadi lawan utama.

"Berarti tinggal Oz dan Elliot. Elliot, bacakan nilaimu." Kata Break.

Elliot menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuka map-nya. Dia membacanya sekilas dan tersenyum puas, lalu membacanya dengan bangga, "A, A+, A, A-, A+, A+."

Yang lain bertepuk tangan, kecuali Oz yang makin panik.

"Nah, Edgar. Mungkin ini saatnya kau membacakan kenyataan yang membuktikan bahwa aku lebih baik darimu," kata Elliot.

"Cih, jangan senang dulu!" kata Oz. Ia membuka map-nya dan membacakan nilainya, "A-, A, A, A+, A+, A+."

Semua terdiam. Dengan kemampuan otak mereka yang pas-pasan, mereka menyimpulkan bahwa kedua orang ini memiliki satu A-, dua A, dan tiga A+.

"Kenapa nilaiku sama denganmu!" protes Elliot sambil menunjuk Oz.

"Berisik! Itu kata-kataku!"

"Dengar, ya! Kau kalah di pelajaran Fisika olehku!" kata Elliot.

"Oh, iya? Kau melupakan Bahasa Inggris kalau begitu, Elliot!" balas Oz.

"Aku lebih tinggi sepuluh sentimeter darimu!"

"Maaf saja, aku dua bulan lebih tua darimu!"

Ya, kita tinggalkan saja mereka berdua.

"Mustahil bisa seri begitu," kata Vincent.

"Aku tidak mau mentraktir mereka berdua!" kata Jack.

Ditengah kepanikan tentang siapa yang peringkat satu diantara mereka berdua, terdengar suara dari belakang.

"A, A+, A+, A+, A-, dan—"

Mendengar suara familiar itu, semua berbalik ke arah belakang. Terlihat Echo sedang membaca ijazahnya.

"Echo-chan! Bacakan nilai terakhirmu!" kata Oz.

"Eh?"

"A min, A min, A min—" desis Elliot. Echo sama hal-nya dengan Alyss, tidak terlalu mengerti. Tapi dia mengiyakan saja.

"A+"

"ECHO PERINGAT SATU!"

Runtuhlah kredibilitas Oz Vessalius dan Elliot Nightray. Tapi setidaknya taruhan mereka hangus karena tidak ada yang menang.

.

_The circle we made with everyone became too big_

_And sometimes I didn't even know where you were

* * *

_

"Echo diam-diam ternyata pintar juga, ya?" puji Sharon.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa dapat nilai setinggi ini," kata Echo.

"Tapi kau berhasil mengalahkan dua orang bodoh yang terlalu percaya diri itu," kata Alyss sambil menunjuk Elliot dan Oz yang duduk di depan mereka dengan aura kelam dan mencekam.

"Setidaknya mereka sudah runtuh sekarang," kata Zwei.

Tidak tahan melihat dua orang di hadapannya, Alice langsung menendang kursi mereka berdua.

"Hoy! Jangan pesimis begitu! Masih ada lima besar se-angkatan! Aku saja dengan nilai pas-pasan begini baik-baik saja! Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan! Toh aku lulus juga!" kata Alice.

"Berapa nilaimu?" tanya Break.

"C-, C-, B-, B, C-, A+!" jawab Alice semangat.

'Terlalu optimis!'

'Ini sih di ujung tanduk! Untung ada A+!'

"Ayolah, Oz! Elli! Semangat! Masih ada 5 besar angkatan!" Jack menepuk-nepuk pundak mereka berdua.

.

_The kind words someone quietly gave me told me that they belong to you

* * *

_

"—perwakilan siswa, Alyss Baskerville dari 3-A"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Alyss berdiri dan membenarkan rok-nya. Tapi sebelum dia berjalan ke podium, Alyss menepuk kepala dua orang yang masih dirundung kekecewaan itu.

"Kalian berdua, dengarkan saat aku bicara di depan nanti!" kata Alyss.

"Eh?"

"Aku akan memberitahukan kalian tentang 'peringkat' kalian masing-masing,"

.

_Swing your arms, cut through the wind, face forward_

_Dash straight through this sky, enough so to get your tears running

* * *

_

Alyss berdiri di depan empat ratus siswa yang duduk di aula, memandang ke arahnya. Tanpa keraguan, Alyss menerawang dan melemparkan pandangannya pada deretan teman-temannya di 3-A. Dia menarik nafas perlahan dan mengeluarkannya.

"Eh... Selamat siang semuanya—"

"—Aku sebenarnya bukan orang yang jago berpidato di depan empat ratus orang. Tapi, aku cukup ahli dalam menghabiskan lima belas menit dengan pembicaraan-pembicaraan ringan yang kuharap cocok untuk suasana sekarang yang tidak ingin mencari kerumitan setelah Ujian—" kata Alyss.

"—pertama-tama, saya mengucapkan selamat bagi teman-teman semuanya. Kita kini telah berada di puncak pencapaian dan berdiri di garis finish setelah tiga tahun ini—" Alyss memandang ke arah belakang, disana wali kelasnya, Liam-sensei berdiri sambil menatap Alyss bangga. Alyss membalas dengan memamerkan jempolnya, dan kembali pada penonton.

"—mungkin setelah ini, kita akan berpencar, kita tidak berada di satu tempat yang sama seperti sekarang, apalagi guru-guru yang sudah sabar mengajar kita ini yang hanya berdiri disini menyaksikan anak didiknya meninggalkan mereka dan melangkah jauh-jauh menuju impian mereka—"

"—tapi tidak masalah, selama kita dihubungkan dengan langit yang sama!" Alyss tersenyum bangga.

"Dikutip dari wali kelas 3-A di acarap perpisahan kelas, dengan sedikit perubahan," Alyss mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kalimatnya itu disambut dengan gelak tawa.

"Liam Lunettes, guru yang sudah sangat sabar meladeni anak-anak 3-A yang merepotkan ini. Terkadang guru ini bertingkah dua puluh tahun lebih muda, tapi dia selalu dan akan tetap memberikan impress yang menakjubkan! Dia mengawali sejarah 3-A dengan baik setahun yang lalu, dan dia juga menutupnya dengan kata-kata yang indah—"

"—guru-guru yang lain juga, sangat luar biasa. Meski kadang menyebalkan karena terlalu sering memberikan tugas, tapi tetap saja disaat-saat seperti ini—" Alyss tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Jika semuanya tahu, kaki Alyss bergetar. Semakin ia mengingat bahwa ini adalah hari terakhir, dia semakin tidak ingin menerimanya. Dengan cepat, Alyss langsung mengganti topik.

"Ah, bicara soal ijazah, selamat bagi yang sudah menerimanya. Semoga hasilnya memuaskan. Yah, tapi mungkin ada beberapa yang tidak puas dikarenakan satu dan lain hal—" Alyss memandangi teman-temannya dengan tatapan menggoda. "—dan mungkin menjadikannya bahan taruhan!"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" para laki-laki 3-A langsung salah tingkah.

"Geez, kenapa mengincar peringkat satu berdasarkan nilai di ijazah? Bukannya kita semua adalah peringkat satu? Kita memiliki berbagai persamaan, tapi juga memiliki perbedaan. Tidak ada orang yang lahir dengan bakat yang sama. Semua memiliki keunikan yang tidak dimiliki orang lain. Meskipun kau sangat bodoh dalam Matematika, kau bisa saja menjadi bintang di lapangan sepakbola. Bukankah keunikan itu yang membuat kita selalu menjadi peringkat satu?—" kata Alyss.

"—setidaknya untuk diri kita sendiri. "

Dan ini saatnya Alyss mengakhirinya.

"Dan jika suatu hari pun, saya harus menutup buku, saya akan menutupnya dengan epilog yang meriah—"

"—karena, tokoh utama memiliki cerita luar biasa bersama orang-orang luar biasa! Karena semua memori telah terekam secara rapi, karena sejarah telah terbentuk secara apik. Kalaupun kita menempuh jalan yang berbeda-beda nanti, ingatlah selalu—"

Dan Alyss mengeluarkan senyum termanisnya sambil memegang dadanya, "_The irreplaceable one is here."_

.

_You're also alone, I'm also alone_

_Everyone is lonesome, while they don't notice it anymore within this circle_

_Your feet will begin shaking, even in the small harshness_

_W__e all had the same dream_

_Of the one page that passed by_

_We can only have one copy of it from here on_

_Isn't that okay?_

_With strength in my chest_

_A noble strength_

_With tears on my cheeks_

_A single drop of tear_

_Jump high, high into the sky_

_Kick high, raise your voice high_

_To the other side of the other day when I was crushed_

_I won't forget your voice, I won't forget the tears, either_

_Or the future known as hope that starts from now_

.

"Konser musik! Harus konser musik!" perempuan berambut cokelat ikal itu memukul-mukul meja guru dengan antusias.

"Ah, itu terlalu rumit, Emily!"

"Lalu apa yang mau kalian tampilkan nanti, hah? 3-A harus menjadi bintangnya!"

"Tidak ada yang mengajari kami bermain musik dan bernyanyi!"

"Ugh..." perempuan itu nampak bingung menjawab pertanyaan temannya. Benar juga, tidak ada yang bisa mengajari mereka secara kilat.

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu kelas mereka dibuka. Terlihat seorang wanita cantik dengan sepasang iris violet dan rambut seputih salju berdiri disana.

"Wah, 3-A ternyata dari tahun ke tahun selalu ribut, ya?" kata wanita itu.

"Alyss-senpai?"

"Oh, Emily! Lama tidak berjumpa!" sapa wanita itu.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Reuni para alumnus," jawabnya.

"Alyss-senpai, kau dulu kan yang mengusulkan kelasmu untuk melakukan konser musik?" tanya Emily. Alyss mengangguk.

"Kami mau melakukan konser musik, tapi—"

"—tidak ada yang mengajar?" duga Alyss. Emily mengangguk. Mendengar itu, Alyss tertawa kecil.

"Hihi, inilah yang disebut dengan 'sekuel mini'..." gumamnya. Alyss mengambil telepon genggam dari dalam tas-nya dan mulai mengetikkan sms. 3-A sepertinya akan makin ramai.

* * *

To :

Subject : PERINTAH!

Message : Sebentar lagi acara kelulusan! Ayo! 3-A harus menampilkan konser musik!

|Clear**|Send|**Back|

|Send to:|

|From Contact|

|Input Number|

**|Group|**

|Group :|

|College|

|Family|

**|Viva 3-A|**

|Send to All|

|SENT|

.


End file.
